


Eine Leistun von Zwei Wünsche (The power of two desires)

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Episode Related, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “If you’ve got something interesting to offer me, then I’ll gladly stay.”





	Eine Leistun von Zwei Wünsche (The power of two desires)

It was already quite late when Ankh managed to get rid of Chiyoko-san, almost running upstairs to hole himself up in the room he shared with Eiji.

He closed the door behind his back, letting go to a sort of annoyed grunt.

Hino, sitting on the bed, burst out laughing.

“Don’t get mad at her. She’s just trying to make you feel comfortable.” he defended the owner of the Cous Coussier, shrugging.

“Comfortable?” the Greeed hissed, clicking his tongue “That foolish woman is an hindrance and nothing else. If I was to reborn completely I would know for sure who to deal with first, be sure of that.” he complained, getting even more annoyed when he saw Eiji laughing again, not at all impressed by his threat.

He did it often lately, and even though Ankh knew that it was given to the kind of relationship they had built, he couldn’t help but feeling like he was inexorably losing his credibility.

The lacking of his Core Medal became more and more oppressing, and yet at the same time he felt he had adapted to his new situation.

He was confused from his desires, and it felt it was something pretty ridiculous for a Greeed.

He climbed to his improvised bed, ignoring the younger one and grabbing the tablet, checking once again the state of the medals.

They still weren’t enough, those in their possession.

He had hoped that retrieving Kujaku and Condor would’ve been enough, or at least useful, and yet the conquer of two of his Core Medal had proven itself to be harder than he would’ve thought. 

The Tajador combo wasn’t enough for Eiji to defeat Kazari, not now that the Greeed had put in motion that crazy plan to have the others’ Core Medals for himself. 

And they hadn’t been useful to him to become more than a simple arm, revealing that what he had been afraid since he had woken up had actually happened.

He sighed, and this seemed to attract the younger one’s attention; Eiji stood up from the bed, slowly, joined him and staring right into his eyes.

Ankh had no trouble staring back at him, and yet he felt that what Hino was going to say, he wasn’t going to like.

Eiji was serious right now, and he had learnt never to take it as a good sign.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” he asked, calm.

Ankh arched his lips into a smile, that disappeared in less than a second.

“You’ve never been so straightforward, Eiji. You really have to be in a bad shape if you stoop so low as to beg for sexual favours.”

The younger man wasn’t embarrassed, nor he got agitated; he shrugged, laughing quickly, and then he was serious all over again.

“As much as it would please me, you know that’s not what I’m talking about.” he said, waiting in vain an answer from him, before continuing. “Stay here tonight. Please.” he asked, the look in his eyes so confident that Ankh felt like punching him. “We’re gonna look for him. We’re gonna find out what’s creating your Yummies, we’re going to find out why you weren’t able to take back your original form despite the medals. But let me help, please, don’t be your own man.”

Ankh shrugged, averting his eyes from Eiji’s and lying down on the bed, his eyes fixated on the ceiling.

“I wasn’t meaning to go anywhere. And I’m not that worried about what’s happening. Overreacting is so like you, Eiji.”

He wasn’t expecting the other man to believe him, just that he gave him a break.

Had he needed help he would’ve asked for it, damn it! He had asked his help to retrieve the Cell Medal, he had asked help for everything since he had found himself being just an arm, but this wasn’t one of the things for which he wanted to go ask him.

And he didn’t even know exactly why.

Perhaps because he would’ve had to give too many informations. Because he was afraid of what was happening, and he didn’t want anyone to be able to see that fear.

Or perhaps because he didn’t Eiji to find out the truth, that he saw his true form, that he opened his eyes and realized that Ankh was a Greeed just like those he had fought until now, it didn’t matter that they worked together know, it didn’t matter that they slept together.

Ankh had his own dragons hidden in the shadows, waiting for him, he had his wars to fight, and he wasn’t sure Eiji should’ve known about them all.

“Ankh, why do keep pretending with me too? I thought that...”

“You thought what?” the elder interrupted him, spiteful. “You thought that all of a sudden I had become a pansy like you, that I was going to tell you whatever goes through my mind? You couldn’t be more wrong.”

Eiji stared at him for a little while longer, frustrated, then sighed.

“Okay.” he said, going back to his bed. “So, are you staying tonight?” he asked again.

“Yes, yes. If it makes you sleep better hearing it, yes, I’m staying here tonight.” he almost yelled. “Idiot.” he muttered then, turning to the other side.

He heard Eiji sigh, before wish him goodnight in a whisper.

He turned off the lights, and just then Ankh seemed to relax.

What could he know about what was necessary to do, about what pushed Ankh to continue that desperate search for himself, of that part that had maimed him?

It had been OOO, after all, to get him like this; and the Greeed knew it wasn’t the same OOO, that Eiji was nothing like that King that had created and then destroyed them, and yet he couldn’t help but feel reluctant to let him know what his predecessor had done.

He waited with little patience, as usual from some nights now, to hear the younger’s breath to become heavier, to hear him snore lightly and give in to sleep, and then he got up, stealthy.

He raised his right arm, keeping it still under the feeble light coming from the window, and sighed.

He felt desire consuming him, but it was a desire spreading throughout him in a different way since he had taken possession of the detective’s body.

It was a blurred and confused desire, conflicting, that didn’t let him decide what was the right path to follow.

He only knew he hated that arm, but he couldn’t understand if he wanted to get back to his wholeness or if he wanted to get rid of it, giving in to that humanity that he discovered only by mistake.

He clicked his tongue.

Not that Eiji was ever going to allow him, of course.

That idiot had promised Hina that she was going to have her brother back safe and sound, and Ankh’s presence clashed horns with that mission of his.

He went to the window and opened it, careful not to make a sound; he was about to jump out of it, when he felt his wrist being grabbed.

He turned abruptly, surprised, finding himself a few inches from Eiji’s face.

The younger one didn’t seem annoyed for having found him leaving, he didn’t seem mad for that outward break of his promise.

He looked amused, instead, and it got on Ankh’s nerves.

“ _If it makes you sleep better hearing it, yes, I’m staying here tonight._ ” Eiji mocked him, chuckling.

Ankh grimaced, shrugging.

“You pretended to be asleep to stop me, right? That means you didn’t trust me in the first place.” he pointed out.

Eiji sighed, hesitatingly letting go of his wrist.

“If you want to go, then go. I can’t do anything to keep you, don’t you think so?” he got closer, slowly, letting his body press against the Greeed’s, and bringing his mouth to his ear. “But I really wish you’d stay, Ankh.”

The elder tensed, feeling suddenly trapped.

He wanted to go, for real. He wanted to get out that window, hearing the noises of the city, looking for that other part of himself that now was opposing him, that was making him become nothing.

And there, on the other side, was the feeling of Eiji’s body against his own, there was his breath in his ear and on his skin, there was that suffocating feeling that caught him any time the other man was too close, that he couldn’t explain but that wasn’t necessarily unpleasant.

Ankh reacted following his instinct, and grabbed his shoulder he made him back off until he sent him with his back on the mattress, climbing on top of him, his knees around his hips, bringing his face back to few inches from his, letting him wait a kiss that didn’t come.

The Greeed saw the look in his eyes, he saw that this kind of reaction was exactly what he was expecting, and cursed himself for having given in so easily.

“If you’ve got something interesting to offer me, then I’ll gladly stay.” he said, raising an eyebrow, trying desperately to control his breath, hoping the other one wasn’t going to notice.

But despite all his flaws, Eiji was splendidly observant, and that was the only reason why he never lost sleep for what Ankh told him, because he never believed him.

He brought a hand behind his neck, erasing the distance between them and pressing their lips together.

Ankh gave in to the kiss without resisting, letting go to whatever Eiji wanted to do with him, because if Hino recognized from the start when he was telling the truth and when he wasn’t, pretending was kind of useless.

He felt him grab his hips easily, and after a few seconds their positions were exchanged, and he found himself laying down, looking Eiji in the eyes, catching him doing the same.

He hated that look just like he hated his arm just like he hated his desire, as everything he couldn’t understand.

Eiji took Ankh’s shirt off quickly, going down to kiss his neck, biting down hard, knowing he wasn’t going to hurt the Greeed, or that he wasn’t going to admit it anyway.

Ankh thrust his hips up instinctively, letting the other man feel how hard he was already, telling him without saying a word to take care of it like he had promised with those eyes, to give him a reason to stay in that bed with him, instead of going out alone.

And Ankh perhaps had hoped he was going to stop him, that he would offer his help, because that desire on Eiji’s part left him a more open space in his future, it made him hope that his days weren’t counted, that someone, in the end, was going to protect his existence.

He moaned, as much for compassion he felt for himself for such irritating thoughts, as for the hands of the younger man, that had now freed him from his trousers as well, one of them wrapped around his cock, moving slowly, while Eiji never lost sight of his face, his expressions, careful to understand what he liked the most, how he wanted him to move.

But Ankh had no intentions to stay there defenceless and be watched, letting the other’s eyes analysing so close, showing his weaknesses; propping himself up on his elbows he sat, letting slip his legs under Eiji’s and kissing him again, brutal, opening his lips in search of Hino’s tongue, biting it softly, smiling against his mouth when he heard a low moan.

With a harsh movement he batted his hands away from him, and went to get him naked, trying to be quick, completely lacking any desire to tease him.

He went with his mouth on his body, reciprocating the pain of those bites, more than out of revenge because he knew how arousing Eiji found it; and he felt him moan again, while his hand went to his head, through his hair, keeping him close and pushing him down, as if he wasn’t the one in control over his body, as if he was something he couldn’t do without.

Ankh fought against the hold so that he could raise his eyes, allowing himself a sarcastic grin, while his hand went down brushing Eiji’s cock, softly, not even close to satisfy him.

“Ankh...” Eiji murmured, offering himself to that touch and fidgeting, trying to get something more from him.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought you were supposed the one to incentivize me to stay.” he pointed out raising an eyebrow, slipping anyway lower until he was completely lying on his stomach, grasping Eiji’s hips and bringing his face closer to his cock.

The younger man hadn’t had the courage to reply, and now seemed almost like he was holding his breath while he watched him, as if he was afraid that saying something could make Ankh change his mind, make him go away, depriving him of what he was craving right now.

The Greeed would’ve loved to tease him further, but now the desire he felt was too precise and urgent to allow himself any procrastination.

He brushed his tongue on his cock, slowly, base to tip, keeping his eyes on his face to catch every expression of pleasure, smiling maliciously when the hold on his head became stronger, demanding.

He wrapped the tip between his lips, slipping down as much as he could until he felt it in his throat, and kept still for a few seconds like that, relishing Eiji’s moans, feeling him try to thrust inside his mouth, stopped only by Ankh’s hands on his hips.

His hand loosened its held, aware that Ankh didn’t do well with constraints, and so the Greeed felt him caressing him more than forcing him, brushing his fingers through his hair and letting him do things at his own time.

He didn’t want to tease him any further, but he wanted to keep his pride, and was glad of that move from Eiji that gave him reason to start moving his mouth on him, slowly, moaning softly when he let Eiji free to move his hips too meet his tongue, moving between his lips, showing him shamelessly who much he wanted him.

That was why he liked sex with Eiji. It was a kind of desire that was different, that distracted him from everything else, it was something certain and definite, and that made him feel more satisfied than anything else.

He knew what he wanted that moment, he was aroused and he wanted to feel Eiji inside, but he was still able to control himself enough to let that desire grow, to nurture it to the point of making it unbearable, knowing that when he was going to get what he wanted he would’ve felt more satiated.

He kept moving his mouth, intent, going up to suck at the tip, brushing his legs and his hips with his hands, without holding back his nails when the other man pushed too far inside his mouth, grunting in response to his apologetic chuckles, and by doing so adding up to the pleasure Eiji felt.

It was a while before the hand behind his head became coercive again, but this time instead of feeling him pushing toward himself he was pulled away; he raised his eyes, facing Eiji’s smile.

“You finally decided to do something useful?” he asked, and the other shrugged.

“You’re the one who’s taken the initiative, aren’t you? I’ve just let you have fun.” he answered, and the Greeed didn’t dare saying it wasn’t true.

He laid back on the bed, letting Eiji kneeling in front of him, watching him taking hold of his hips, desire clear on his eyes, while he seemed incapable of stopping to watch and touch him.

He forced him to turn and roll on his hip, settling behind him, feeling his shiver.

“Eiji...” this time it was him calling the younger one, without the begging voice the other had used, more strong-willed, but still careful not to give him a chance to linger any further.

He felt him smile against his skin, while he brought a hand under his face, forcing him to turn and kissing him again, feeling his taste in the Greeed’s mouth.

It went on for a few more seconds, then he let him go and brought his fingers to his lips, pushing against them to gain access and watching Ankh replicate the same moves made on his cock, lasciviously licking the fingertips, taking them in his mouth to the palm, his eyes closed and his expression focused.

When Eiji took that apparently satisfying game from him, he frowned; it didn’t last long, anyway, and he felt the same hand slipping down his back, reaching his opening.

Eiji let a finger slip inside, and the Greeed tensed to the intrusion, breathing deeply and trying to relax as quick as possible, so that he convinced Eiji to make the fingers become two and, after a few seconds, three.

He felt him moving faster inside him, bending the fingers, pushing as deep as possible, restless, and for so long that in the end Ankh was forced to turn, glaring at him.

“I don’t break, you know.” he hissed, grabbing his wrist and forcing him to pull the fingers out, grimacing for the sudden feeling of emptiness.

Eiji chuckled, pressing his chest against his back, grabbing his thigh and bringing it over his hip, as far as he needed to move against him.

“Eiji, I swear, if you don’t do something I’m leaving you here to...” Ankh didn’t have time to finish his threat that Hino had pushed inside of him, with a decisive movement, taking his word and not fearing to hurt him.

And Ankh, to tell the truth, could feel the pain perfectly, but he wasn’t going to complain, because it was a sort of pain that he found to die for, and because he wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction anyway, not when he had finally gotten what he wanted.

“Move.” he said, clenching his teeth, feeling Eiji’s lips on his back, kissing him everywhere, tasting his skin, while he pulled back and thrust back in, the Greeed by now unable to hold back the moans.

He pushed back toward him, like that asking him to go deeper, tilting his head back and resting it on his shoulder, leaving Eiji room to kiss under his neck, biting it, licking the marks, drawing his attention to so many feelings that Ankh couldn’t think straight anymore, but he just tried to feel him the most possible, to feel him touch him, to feel him inside, feel him lash out his desire on every inch of his body.

He couldn’t say how long it had gone on, but at some point he seemed to be frustrated for the position decided from Eiji; he moved forward, which required a certain effort on his part, and went back against the mattress, gesturing Eiji to get on top of him, opening his legs in case the message wasn’t clear enough.

He knew how much the other man liked to hear exactly what Ankh wanted, and at this point the Greeed was usually too much over the edge to deny him that small victory.

“Like this.” he said when Eiji had settled between his legs, thrusting into him again.

“You want to look at me?” he asked smiling, moving faster and deeper inside him.

“Shut up, idiot.” the Greeed rebutted, leaning over and kissing him almost confusedly, letting their tongues touch, intertwine, leaving no room for one of them to prevail on the other.

Ankh wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him closer, feeling Eiji’s body pressed against his own, making it painfully clear to him that he was going to be forced to ask for his orgasm.

“Touch me.” he said, dry, with that voice that didn’t admit defeat, even though that’s what they both saw it; and Eiji, truth be told, didn’t refuse him that.

He brought a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around his cock and moving them fast, lacking any rhythm, too far gone to still be calculating.

Ankh opened his mouth as to scream, but he couldn’t make a sound; he arched his back, letting go entirely to his thrusts and his hand, finally reaching his much desired orgasm.

He fell back on the mattress, spent, feeling Eiji’s hands on his hips, holding them so hard to leave a mark, his body tightening around him, and the younger one having to force it to open to him, and it didn’t take him much longer to come as well, biting his shoulder and drawing blood, while Ankh felt the warmth spreading inside of him, giving him his ultimate pleasure.

Eiji’s arms seemed to give out then, and the man collapsed on top of him, his face against his chest, his breath short.

Normally Ankh would’ve moved him to the side, letting him slip out and going to his bed straight away without saying a word, but that night he didn’t feel like moving, not yet.

He could still feel him pulse inside, he felt his presence on himself, and it was something reassuring, somehow.

He didn’t want it to be over yet.

“I love you.” Eiji murmured, his breath still troubled, without lifting his head to look at him as he would’ve usually done.

“Don’t I always tell you to spare me these idiocies?” the Greeed complained, uncomfortable, and annoyed because now his pride forced him to move away, rolling on his hip and turning his back on him, clicking his tongue.

But Eiji knew when he lied, and that was why he kept telling him every time. They both knew he was never going to answer, that he was never going to tell him he loved him as well, but it didn’t matter.

Ankh wasn’t even sure whether he loved him or not, because he didn’t know to be capable of it, but for sure he liked to hear him say it. It made him feel necessary, somehow.

Eiji sure noticed the difference in his behaviour that night, he noticed the way the Greeed grabbed the sheet to cover himself, clearly intentioned to stay in that bed; he didn’t talk, however, because he knew that in that case Ankh would’ve gone to his bed, and he didn’t feel like letting him go.

The elder heard him sigh, lying down behind him and hugging his waist.

He blushed, and prayed that the other didn’t notice.

He let Eiji hug him, pressing his back against him and closing his eyes, satisfied.

“Are you glad you’ve stayed?” Eiji murmured in his ear, and even though he couldn’t see him, Ankh knew he was smiling.

He shrugged, settling himself better on the pillow and against him.

“I wasn’t going to conclude much out there, anyway.” he paused, chewing on his lips. “But tomorrow we’re going to look for that bastard. I want to drive him out and I want to take back what’s mine.”

He knew that Eiji had noticed the plural, and he mentally thanked him for not showing it.

His wasn’t a request for help, he realized.

He just wanted Eiji to go with him, to be by his side; necessary or not, it didn’t matter, because what mattered to Ankh was that it would’ve been the two of them, as in the beginning.

He yawned, bringing a hand over Eiji’s, holding it.

He wasn’t going to let him go. He was determined.

And he hoped that, when the moment would’ve come, Eiji wasn’t going to let him go either.

They belonged to each other now.


End file.
